Lady Uchiha
by Dea Kazuka
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah mantan agen rahasia negara. Setelah dikhianati oleh istrinya, sikapnya menjadi dingin pada semua wanita. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Sakura yang membuatnya terpesona. Wanita itu begitu misterius, sehingga Sasuke yang mantan agen rahasia merasa tertantang untuk mengungkapkan jati diri wanita pinky itu. RnR?


**LADY UCHIHA**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Dea Kazuka  
**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jeritan Shion menjadi semakin lemah. Kabuto Yuhi, dokter yang datang untuk menangani Nyonya Mansion Uchiha ini. membungkuk di atas pasiennya dan dengan panik berusaha memegangi tangan si pasien. Wanita cantik itu sedang menggeliat-geliat kesakitan. Jelas dia sudah kehilangan akal sekarang dan sepertinya si pasien ini, ingin sekali mencabik-cabik kulit perutnya yang membuncit itu.

"Ayo, ayo ... Shion kau bisa," bisik sang dokter dengan nada yang dia harap bisa menenangkan si pasien. "Tidak apa-apa. Tinggal sebentar lagi dan kau bisa memberikan seorang bayi yang sehat untuk suamimu."

Sang dokter bahkan tidak yakin kalau Shion mengerti dengan ucapannya itu. Mata hijau lembutnya terlihat sayu karena kesakitan. Dan dengan tajam Shion menatap sang dokter, dan Kabuto pun kembali berkata.

"Kau tahu Shion, suamimu akan datang. Dia akan melihatmu, dia akan berada di sampingmu sebentar lagi. Ayo berusahalah."

Jeritan yang memekakkan telinga itu menyela usaha sang dokter untuk menenangkan si pasien. Kabuto memejamkan mata dan berdoa supaya Shion dimudahkan dalam melahirkannya ini. Dahinya sudah penuh dengan keringat dan tangannya sudah gemetar. Selama bertahun-tahun, dia belum pernah menyaksikan persalinan yang sesulit ini. sudah terlalu lama Shion mengalami kesakitan ini, membuatnya jadi semakin bingung.

.

.

Saat sang dokter masih terus berusaha menolong Shion, pintu kamar itu terhempas terbuka, menarik perhatian sang dokter. Di sana Uchiha Sasuke, berdiri di ambang pintu. "Oh Tuhan, kukira siapa," ucap sang dokter menghela napasnya saking leganya. "Kukira kau tidak akan datang tepat waktu, syukurlah kau sudah pulang Sasuke."

Sasuke bergegas menghampiri tempat tidur. Wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan. "Demi, Kamisama, Kabuto, ini masih terlalu cepat untuknya."

"Si bayi memutuskan yang sebaliknya, Sasuke," jawab Kabuto.

"Apa kau tidak lihat dia sedang kesakitan?" teriak Sasuke panik. "Lakuan sesuatu, cepat Kabuto!"

"Aku sudah melakukan segela sesuatu yang harus kulakukan," jawab Kabuto balas berteriak. Sebelum dia memulihkan ketenangannya, Shion kembali berkontraksi, dan jeritannya pun kembali mengalihkan perhatian Kabuto kepadanya. Sang dokter berusaha mengerahkan bahu ke depan untuk menahan tubuh Shion.

"Dia sudah kehilangan akal, Sasuke. Bantu aku mengikat tangannya ke tiang, cepat!" perintah Kabuto.

"Tidak!" teriak Sasuke, terperanjat mendengar perintah itu. "Aku saja yang memeganginya. Cepat sudahi saja ini semua, Kabuto. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Kamisama, sudah berapa lama dia seperti ini?"

"Sudah lebih dari delapan jam sekarang," jawab Kabuto. "Bidan memanggilku beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia pergi dalam keadaan panik sewaktu tahu bayinya tidak berada dalam posisi yang tepat untuk keluar," dengan berbisik Kabuto mengucapkan. "Dengan terpaksa kita harus menunggu bayinya berputar untuk di keluarkan."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya. "Sekarang aku sudah pulang, Shion. Sebentar lagi, sayang. Ini akan segera berakhir."

Shion menoleh ke arah suara yang akrab itu. Matanya terlihat muram. Dan Sasuke terus membisikkan dorongan kepada istrinya itu. Waktu Shion memejamkan mata Sasuke yakin kalau istrinya itu tertidur, dan dia berbicara kembali pada Kabuto.

"Apa karena bayinya terlalu cepat dua bulan, yang membuat Shion menjadi begitu kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan bayinya?"

Sang dokter tidak menjawab. Dia malah memunggungi sang tuan rumah untuk mengambil kain lain dari baskom air. Gerakannya yang kaku, dan menahan amarah itu berusaha diredamnya dengan menyentuh lembut kening Shion, setelahnya dia meletakkan kain basah itu dikening sang pasien.

Mata Shion tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Dan menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan tajam dan berbicara. "Itachi? Apa itu kau? Tolong aku. Kumohon tolong aku. Bayimu mencabik-cabik tubuhku. Ini hukuman kami-sama atas dosa kita, kan Itachi? Bunuh saja anak haram ini, tapi tolong bebaskan aku dari siksaan ini. Kau tenang saja, Sasuke tak akan pernah tahu tentang ini. Kumohon Itachi, kumohon."

Pengakuan terkutuk itu diakhiri dengan rengekan histeris Shion.

"Dia sedang tidak sadar Sasuke," tukas Kabuto setelah ketenangannya kembali. "Istrimu hanya mengingau. Kau tahu rasa sakitnya lah, yang saat ini sedang menguasainya. Jangan hiraukan ocehannya itu."

Perlahan sang dokter melirik sang tuan rumah, Uchiha Sasuke. Saat melihat ekspresi di wajahnya itu, dia tahu kata-katanya tidak mempengaruhi pria itu sama sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, kebenaran telah menang.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama Kabuto berdehem dan berkata, "Sasuke, tinggalkanlah kamar ini. Ada yang harus kukerjakan di sini. Pergi dan tunggulah di ruang kerjamu. Aku akan menemuimu kalau semua ini sudah selesai."

Sasuke masih terus menatap istrinya. Ketika mengangkat pandangannya dan mengangguk kepada sang dokter, matanya menunjukkan penderitaan. Lalu dia menggelengkan kepala perlahan, berusaha menyangkal hal yang seharusnya tak terjadi di saat seperti ini. Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke meninggalkan kamar itu dengan iringan suara teriakan istrinya, yang ditunjukkan untuk kekasih gelapnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peristiwa itu baru berakhir setelah empat jam kemudian. Saat Kabuto menemui Sasuke di ruang kerjanya. "Aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Tapi, maaf aku kehilangan mereka berdua."

Kabuto menunggu beberapa menit sebelum bicara lagi. "Kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan, Sasuke?"

"Apa bayinya dua bulan lebih cepat?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Kabuto.

Kabuto tak langsung menjawab. Dia berusaha memulihkan dirinya sendiri saat mendengar suara datar tanpa emosi Sasuke itu. "Tidak. Bayinya tidak terlalu cepat," ujarnya. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak dibohongi olehnya, Sasuke."

Dengan santai Kabuto menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa terdekat, sementara Sasuke masih diam ditemtpanya. "Kau adalah sahabatku, Sasuke. Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu melalui tragedi ini, katakan saja kepadaku aku akan membantumu."

"Kau sudah memberitahukan kebenarannya, dan itu sudah cukup untukku, terima kasih," jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke ... aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Shion. Tolong jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak karena hal ini, jaga dirimu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. "Tidak. Aku pasti bisa melalui ini," ucap Sasuke. "Memang selalu seperti itu, kan? Aku selalu bisa menghadapi ini semua."

"Ya," jawab Kabuto sambil menghela napas lelah.

"Kabuto, ada satu tugas yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu," ucap Sasuke. Lalu dia mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen dari atas mejanya, dan di secarik kertas itu dia menuliskan beberapa kalimat.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, Sasuke," jawab Kabuto bangkit dari duduknya berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Setelah menyelesaikan tulisannya, Sasuke melipat kertas itu. Dan memberikannya pada Kabuto. "Antarkan berita ini kepada Itachi, Kabuto. Beritahu Kakakku itu, kalau wanita simpanannya sudah mati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yap, bersediahkah kalian me Review fic ini?**


End file.
